


Our Kiss Left Me Melted ~ Phanniemay16 Day 09

by Emily_Elizabeth_Fowl



Series: Phanniemay16 [4]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Ice Powers, Ice Statues, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7319578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_Elizabeth_Fowl/pseuds/Emily_Elizabeth_Fowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you have nothing to do...</p>
<p>When your crush is not around…</p>
<p>When the situation call for drastic measures…</p>
<p>Remember, you’re walking on thin ice…</p>
<p>###<br/>Phanfic for 9th day of Phanniemay, prompt: Water</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Kiss Left Me Melted ~ Phanniemay16 Day 09

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kuro-misaki](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kuro-misaki).



DAY09 WATER PHANNIEMAY16

TITLE: Our Kiss Left Me Melted

By Emily Elizabeth Fowl

After he discovered his ice powers he quickly learned he had to use them almost every day if he didn’t want to wake up frozen to the bed.

So he started to creating small figures – at first it was something simple, like globes or crystals.

But after a while it bored him, so he tried out something new – a small figurines of his friends.

His version of Tucker was slightly more nerdy than the original (if that’s even possible) but he didn’t care as all his attention was focused on little Sam.

She was almost as beautiful as in reality, the curves of her body, the depth of her eyes, the angles of her hairs…

But the thing that got the most of his attention was her lips. He wanted to touch them, he dreamed he had some way to kiss them, even if it wasn’t really hers…

Then the realization hit him. He quickly focused on his still inexhaustible powers and created another statue of his girl-friend, this time natural size. 

He awkwardly placed his hands around her waist and kissed lightly Sam’s copy’s lips.

He was so lost in the Land of Dreams he hadn’t heard somebody walks upstairs. He realized said somebody came in only when he burst in laugh.

Semi-fortunately for him it was Tucker and absolutely-unfortunately his tongue get attached to the statue.

Tucker, being Tucker, of course had to take some photos to blackmail him later but finally, after a great amount of convincing, he helped him.

And when he watched the puddle of water left on the floor after melting the figure with some ghostly ectoblasts, he suddenly missed the kiss.

Even when all he got from the statue was literally a cold-shoulder.

THE END


End file.
